Blessed souls upon night
by Skuggi Beckett
Summary: "Ia bukan lah pengusir hantu, ia bukan lah pendeta super yang diberkati kekuatan dewi Etro, tetapi ia hanyalah seorang aktor muda yang masih mencari jati diri. walau pun begitu, Noctis Lucis Caelum, orang yang hanya bisa aku andalkan sebagai pelindung ku dari roh-roh yang bergentayangan mencari bantuanku untuk memenuhi angan mereka yang tak tercapai saat mereka hidup." [AU].
1. Moonlite prologue

**Blessed souls upon night**

**Characters : belongs to Square Enix**

**Alternate Universe (taking place in modern day), slight OOC due to betrayal.**

**Chapter 1 : Moon lite Prologue**

Lightning Farron, mana ada orang yang tak kenal dengan wanita cantik, berbakat, dan pintar ini? Ia sempat membintangi puluhan film terkenal di dunia bersama dengan lawan mainnya, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Saking lamanya mereka bermain bersama dalam film-film romantika sebagai 'soulmate', membuat fans berfikir lain pada mereka. Sampai-sampai mulut publik mengtakan bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Bukan hanya dalam film-film romantika yang mereka perani seperti salah satu film yang amat suksek mendapat rating tertinggi dalam dunia per-film-an, 'When the Light fade out' dan 'Bring me back', di mata publik, mereka di anggap benar-benar 'cinta lokasi'.

_Noct, aku ingin kau datang ke kantor ku besok pagi. Jangan lupa bawa Lightning bersama mu._

Pesan dari manager Nabaat muncul di ponselnya, Noctis hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan menaruh kembali ponsel yang awalnya terletak diatas meja hitam mengkilap. Ia memandangi kembali suasana malam yang sunyi di kota Lucis lewat kaca jendela apartemen nya yang terletak di lantai 15. terlihat dari ekspresinya saja ini pertada sesuatu yang tak ingin ia tahu, pusing memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok—Noctis melempar tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk berlapiskan kain sprai hitam dalam ruangan gelapnya. Ia mencoba tuk bersikap tenang layak biasanya, mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya mungkin akan membawa kondisi sedikit membaik-walau sedikit.

_**PIIP—PIIP—PIIP-**_

Bunyi alarm digital yang terletak disamping ranjangnya. Lengannya menjulur, meraih tombol pada jam digital yang menunjukan pukul 6:00 AM. Kedua matanya masih terpejam, ia mengambil waktu beberapa menit tuk beristirahat kembali, tubuhnya engan beranjak dari ranjang, terlalu berat baginya-bukan, terlalu malas mengakui bahwa hari ini adalah hari rabu ; jadwal bertemu dengan manager cerewet dan menyebalkan itu lagi. Ia berbalik dan menyelimuti kembali tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, berusaha menghindari dinginya musim gugur di pagi hari.

_**PIIP-PIIP—PIIP-**_

Alarm kembali berbunyi, kali ini ia baru menyadari bahwa ia menekan tombol _Snooze_, bukan mematikannya tapi malah membuatnya terdiam selama 10 menit. Tak puas kantuk yang sedari tadi mengetuki otaknya. 10 menit tak bisa menebus rasa lelah dari tenaganya yang terpakai selama hampir 20 jam kegiatan padat tiada henti. jadwal syuting, talk show, wawancara, dan sebagainya, hanya meninggalkan pening di kepala. Akhirnya Noctis pun menyerah dan bangkit dari ranjangnya, membenarkan pandangan nya yang masih kabur, ia mengusapi tepi matanya, lalu ia menguap sambil meregangkan tubuh-tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Hal pertama yang ia ingat adalah ponselnya, ia memeriksa 12 pesan masuk dan 20 panggilan tak terjawab.

'Noct, cepat kau datang kemari'

'hei, kau buka tidak pesan ini.'

'ini sangat penting!'

'Noct! Kau sedang di mana?!'

'Lightning sudah berada di sini lebih dahulu dari pada kau, ku kira kau yang akan menjemputnya!'

….

"bawel sekali nenek sihir ini." gumam Noctis kesal.

Langkah kakinya yang lambat menuntunya menuju kamar mandi. Kali ini ia memilih tuk mandi dengan air dingin, karena di pikirnya sangat efektif ; air dingin dapat membuatnya tak mengantuk. Sekitar 8 menit sudah ia beres membersihkan tubuhnya dan membuatnya kembali segar, Noctis memakai sebuah _Jeans_ berwarna biru tua lalu meraih sebuah kemeja hitam yang tergantung di dalam lemari dan mengenakannya, membiarkan kedua kancing diantara kerah bajunya terbuka, menampakan leher dan separuh dadanya-membiarkannya terkesan elegan namun tidak kaku. Kemudian ia gulung kedua lengan kemeja hitam panjangnya dan mengenakan sebuah jam tangan eksklusif pada pergelangan kirinya, ia pun berjalan menuju rak sepatu koleksinya dan memilih sepasang sepatu hitam yang biasa menjadi ciri khas nya. Noctis siap memulai hari-bersama manager yang menyebalkan itu.

* * *

_**KRIEEET-**_

Decitan suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan, wanita berambut merah muda menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Baru saja memasuki ruangan, Noctis sudah di sambut oleh pandangan tak enak yang dibuat manager Nabaat. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di atas sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat yang terletak diatas meja kayunya. Apa pun itu, Noctis sudah mengerti dia akan segera mendapat peran baru dalam sebuah film. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam kantor manager Nabaat dan berdiri tepat di samping Lightning ; wanita cantik yang selalu menjadi lawan mainya.

"kau terlambat lagi tuan Caelum."

Ucap manager Naabat yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menanti aktor berambut kelam yang kali ini menyilangkan kedua lengan nya sambil mendesah.

"film lain?" tanyanya dengan sebuah nada malas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mendadak wanita dengan rambut pirang itu mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya lalu membaca tiap lembaran yang ada dalam amplop cokelat yang menarik perhatian Noctis sedari tadi. Ia menutup berkas yang sedang digenggamnya lalu menggeleng pada Noctis.

"lalu?"

Manager Nabaat menunjuk pada berkas yang sedang ia baca. Ia menarik tepi bibirnya, menampakan senyum memuakan yang Noctis benci, Noctis membuang pandangannya dan mengendus, "Tch!".

"sepertinya kalian tidak hanya akan tidur satu ranjang dalam film ini."

Lightning terbatuk mendengar ucapan Nabaat. Ia mengkerutkan dahi walau sesungguhnya ia tahu bahwa ia harus melakukan 'adegan tertentu' bersama Noctis. Sekali lagi, Jihl Nabaat hanya tertawa kecil melihati ekspresi yang di buat kedua aktor-aktris yang ia urusi. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskan nya, membuat nada dari suaranya agak terdengar kembali normal.

"yang benar saja Nabaat…"

"ini bukan sekedar film."

"maksud mu?"

Lightning mengkerutkan halisnya kembali, merasa penasaran dengan apa yang tersembunyi dalam benak Nabaat. Sedari tadi ia hanya tertawa tak jelas, membuat salah prasangka dalam benak artis kesayangannya. Nabaat menghentikan tawanya, terkejut melihat ekspresi Lightning yang mulai agak kesal dengan tingkahnya, walau Noctis yang sedari tadi sudah berfikiran bahwa managernya amat menyebalkan. Nabaat segera menenagkan mereka berdua dan berucap,

"tenang saja, aku tak akan membuat kalian untuk bermain dalam sebuah blue film."

"lanjutkan." Ucap Noctis yang telah kehabisan kesabaran,

"kalian berdua. Segera lah menikah!"

Leher Noctis tercekat dengan ucapan Nabaat, entah sebuah candaan atau ia benar-benar menyuruhnya tuk menikahi Lightning. Ekspresinya membeku dan wajahnya benar-benar memucat, hal yang sama terjadi pada Lightning. Nabaat membalikan berkas yang telah ia baca dan membiarkan nya terbuka tuk di baca Lightning dan Noctis.

"lihat sendiri? Idola Aldercapt yang meminta kalian tuk menikah."

"apa maksudnya ini?"

"jika kalian tak melakukannya…."

Nabaat menutup separuh matanya, membuatnya terlihat sendu. Terbaca jelas sebuah kekahwatiran dalam wajahnya. Walau terkadang Nabaat menyebalkan pada artis-artis yang berada di bawah managemennya, tetapi kepeduliannya tak bisa di hilangkan, bisa di bilang ; bertingkah menyebalkan itu adalah sifat alamiahnya.

"kita akan hancur kalau kalian tidak mengikat hubungan. Mata publik sudah di penuhi dengan banyak sekali isu-isu soal kalian."

"hah? Kami bisa menghindari isu-isu itu, mengabaikannya seperti biasa. Tak perlu mengikat hubungan seserius ini." Ucap Noctis yang jengkel,

"Idola Aldercapt, pria ini berani bertaruh 100.000.000 Gill untuk melihat bukti kalian berdua sungguh-sungguh menikah. Pria ini benar-benar gila!"

"lalu?"

"ia mengungkapkan bahwa ia akan menutup Cocoon Entertainment jika ia tak melihat bukti kalian sungguh-sungguh menikah. Jadi… aku mohon! Kalian menikah lah!"

Noctis mengangkat sebelah halisnya. 'mohon' katanya? Senyum kecil tergores di atas bibir Noctis. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

"baik lah."

Lightning menoleh dengan wajah terkejut pada Noctis. Sulit di percaya, Noctis dengan mudah menerima permohonan manager Nabaat. Biasanya saja ia akan berulang kali menolak walau akhirnya menerima desakan Nabaat juga.

"tapi-"

Nabaat langsung menatap aktor berambut hitam-kebiruan itu dengan tatapan serius, seolah terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menonton film horror, sepertinya Nabaat telah membaca jelas soal kosekuensi mengapa Noctis dengna mudah menerima permintaan nya, lain daribiasannya.

"kita akan membuat perjanjian. Setelah 7 bulan menikah, aku akan segera menceraikan Lightning."

Nabaat terdiam sesaat memikirkan apakah Aldercapt akan trus menerus meminta info atau hanya sekedar ingin bertaruh? Pria tua itu memang sudah gila, saking kaya nya dia sampai tak tahu harus menghabiskan uang dengan cara lain lagi, manusia yang kurang kerjaan.

"baik lah. Namun dengan satu syarat."

Senyuman tipis itu, senyuman manager Nabaat yang penuh maksud. Menyebalkan memang. Noctis mendesah dan memutar bola mata, wajahnya sudah menunjukan ekspresi jengkel yang kian meluap.

"apa lagi?"

"kalian harus membuat tujuh bulan pernikahan kalian sungguh romantis di depan publik. Masa depan Cocoon Entertainment ada dalam genggaman tangan kalian."

Tatapan nya menunjukan keseriusan, kali ini dia sungguh tak main-main rupanya. Lightning hanya terdiam di sana mengdengarkan aktor dan managernya tawar menawar. Yang ia ingin kan saat ini adalah ; ingin semuanya selesai dengan tuntas, tak peduli dengan sebuah 'peran' sebagai istri muda dalam sebuah rumah tangga baru nan indah, ini hanya sekedar akting. Seperti biasa saja, tak perlu menjadi hal yang serius, Lightning yakin bisa melakukan nya dalam jangka waktu 7 bulan ini, sesuai dengan perjanjian. Ia berpegang teguh tuk tidak terjatuh pada akting Noctis hanya karna mereka harus tidur satu ranjang atau pun menatap satu sama lain hanya dengan pakaian dalam saja, bilang saja ini hanyalah sebuah tantangan baru. Nabaat yang telah bersepakat dengan Noctis menoleh pada Lightning.

"bagai mana dengan mu nona Farron?"

Lightning hanya mengangguk, menunjukan ia setuju dengan perjanjian itu. Hanya tujuh bulan.

"baik lah, bersiap, lusa nanti upacara pernikahan kalian akan segera di mulai."

"tch! Cepat sekali."

"ya ampun."

"besok kita akan meminta bantuan dari Jean Terry untuk memilih desain gaun dan tuxedo yang akan dikenakan. Aku telah mengirimnya pesan tiga minggu yang lalu untuk berjaga-jaga rupanya benar saja perkiraan ku, presiden Aldercapt meminta kalian menikah lusa nanti."

Sekarang Aldercapt benar-benar membuat Lightning dan Noctis menjadi boneka chantabille miliknya.

* * *

Perhiasan yang berjejer dengan rapi di atas meja putih dalam ruangan yang di penuhi dengan berbagai macam gaun putih berdisain manis dan cantik yang tergantung pada sebuah patung peraga baju, berkilauan bagai sebuah mutiara yang memantulkan sinar matahari. Lightning sedang sibuk bersamaan dengan Nabaat yang sedari tadi memilihkan gaun pengantin pada Lightning. ia menepuk kedua lengan nya, pertanda memanggil seorang pelayan toko-bukan, Jean Terry, pemilik perusahaan fesyen terkenal di Crystalian melayani aktris terkenal ; Lightning Farron untuk memilih gaun pengantinya yang khusus telah ia desain sendiri. pernikahan ini akan berkesan istimewa, walau pun Nabaat berkata begitu, Lightning sama sekali tidak tertarik. Jean membawakan sebuah gaun putih dan menyuruh Nabaat memakaikan nya intuk Lightning. Nabaat segera mendorong Lightning memasuki ruang ganti dan memaksanya memakaikan gaun pengantin itu. Tak lama kemudian, Lightning muncul dari tempat ganti, ia telah mengenakan gaun yang di reverensikan oleh Jean. Gaun itu terlihat indah saat dikenakan wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu. Bagian pundaknya dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua pundak mulusnya serta bagian depan yang membuat belahan dadanya terlihat indah yang sesuai dengan balutan gaun putih yang menampakan lekukan indah tubuhnya bagai gitar Spanyol dengan kerutan bak bunga mawar yang terbentuk indah pada bagian tubuh atas dan separuh roknya berenda, menampakan kaki kecil indah yang nantinya akan mengenakan sepatu putih dengan jelitan pita putih berkilau yang meliliti kakinya.

"Lightning! sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta!"

Ucap Jean Terry dengan nada candaan, terdengar tidak lucu untuk Lightning, namun ia memaksakan untuk memberikan tawa anggun nya untuk menghargai candaan membosankan itu. Nabaat yang tersenyum lebar segera mengenakan sebuah kalung emas putih dengan hiasan berlian 12 karat yang tergantung pada bandulan kotak pada kalung tersebut.

"selanjutnya anting dan-"

_**KRIEET-**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka, Nabaat dan Jean langsung menoleh kearah seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu. Benar saja pikirnya, Noctis yang memasuki ruangan itu, namun sepertinya ia bersama seseorang yang tak asing untuk Nabaat. Mata Nabaat terbuka lebar saat melihat sosok pria yang berjalan di belakang Noctis.

"tu-tuan Aldercapt?!"

"ada apa dengan nada mu nyonya Nabaat? Seperti sudah melihat hantu saja."

Aldercapt melempar candaan garing pada Nabaat yang langsung bereaksi dengan paniknya.

'_kebuktian! Ia inginkan kebuktian! Aku yakin itu! Noctis, Lightning! jangan kecewakan Cocoon Entertainment!'_

Nabaat berdoa dalam hantinya sambil terus memampang senyum bahagia yang-ia paksakan. Nabaat yang melirik Noctis dari ujung matanya megnucurkan setetes keringat dingin, Noctis tetap terdiam di sana, sedangkan Lightning masih terdiam juga dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Nabaat kahwatir setengah mati soal ini, berharap Noctis dan Lightning berakting dengan profesional di hadapan Aldercapt. Tak lama saat Nabaat berdoa, Nocis berjalan menghampiri Lightning, detak jantung Nabaat berdetup kencang seiring Noctis melangkah, sama halnya pada Lightning yang sedari tadi bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Light-"

Nabaat sibuk mengigiti bibir bawahnya, tak peduli ia akan menghabiskan goresan lipstick yang ia pakai. Lightning menoleh pada Noctis yang tiaba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat, percis dengan adegan 14 dalam film terkenalnya yang berjudul ; "Bring me back".

"gaun yang indah untuk calon istri ku."

Noctis tersenyum manis saat mendekap wanita itu, terlihat tulus dari luar. Nabaat bernafas lega di buatnya, Noctis sungguh tak mengecewakan nya.

'_bagus! Anggap saja kalian sedang berakting dalam film yang di sutradarai pria tua gila ini.'_

Gumam Nabaat dalam hatinya, kesal akan tingkah dan taruhan pria kaya yang gila ini. Lightning mengerti apa yang harus ia perbuat sesudah Noctis memulai 'drama pembukaan nya'. Lightning membalas pelukan hangat pria berambut kelam itu dengan sebuah ekspresi manis yang terukir pada wajahnya, ia membuat wajah nya terlihat seperti 'wanita yang tersipu akan rayuan sang pria yang amat ia cintai'. Oh! Peran nya berlangsung dengan lancar.

"haha!"

Tawa yang keluar dari mulut presiden perusahaan O'Tenibris yang langsung mencuri perhatian dari Nabaat, Jean, dan kedua pasangan yang sedang mendekapi satu sama lain.

"aku tak bisa mengambil bukti kuat jika kalian tetap melakukan adegan drama di depan mata ku."

Ucapannya begitu lancang. tentu saja, ia adalah fans dari kedua aktor-aktris dari Cocon Entertainment ini, tak heran jika ia hafas sekali dengan setiap gerik dan adegan yang di mainkan aktor dan aktris favorite nya ini. Bodoh memang, 'mengancam perusahaan karena ia ingin sekali melihat bukti jelas bahwa Lightning dan Noctis sungguh-sungguh saling mencintai', uang lah penyebab kekacauan ini. jika ia adalah fans biasa memang tak ada masalah, tetapi jika ia adalah presiden dari perusahaan besar di negara Lucis? Masalah besar tentunya, walau alasanya amat bodoh, ia punya kekuatan lebih ya itu ; Uang. Pernyataan itu amat memuakan di telinga Nabaat yang mendengarnya sendiri, tak jauh dari itu, Noctis amat kesal karena pernyataan tua Bangka itu terdengar seperti 'Oi, Noctis! Peran mu buruk sekali', dia milioner yang menghina aktor berbakat yang merintis karirnya hingga menjadi super senior dalam dunia hiburan. 'bajingan' pikirnya. Lightning sendiri hanya mendesah, walau sesungguhnya ia amat muak. Bisa saja Lightning menghajarnya dengan pukulan keras yang ia pelajari semasa ia menjadi anggota di salah satu club kick boxing, namun pandangan publik akan berbeda terhadapnya, selain menjaga imej, ia masih ingin melindungi Cocoon Entertainment dari ancaman bodoh yang di lontarkan tua Bangka tukang hina itu.

"akan aku tunggu hari H nya. permisi tuan dan nyonya."

Pamit Aldercapt pada seisi ruangan, ia memberikan senyuman yang terlihat menyebalkan untuk Nabaat dan kedua aktor-aktrisnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Sekejap ruangan menjadi sunyi kembali. Lightning kembali mendesah sambil menyilangi kedua lengan nya, melempar tatapan tajam pada Noctis. Wajah Noctis mengkerut jengkel sambil menaruh kedua langan pada pinggulnya.

"kau lihat? Ia benar-benar memahami dan hafal sekali dengan gerakan mu tadi."

Ucap Lightnign pada Noctis, tak bermaksud mencari ribut, namun ia mencoba tuk memberi koreksi.

"jika aku tak bertindak, ia akan melemparkan serangan lebih dari pada menghina."

"oh, sudah lah kalian lebih baik segera memilih pakaian yang akan kalian kenakan pada hari pernikahan kalian."

Ucap Jean dengan senyum nya yang kian tak di hiraukan oleh kedua aktor dan aktris yang masih saling bertatapan. Nabaat menghembuskan nafas dalam nya.

"apa pun itu, bersiap lah dengan hari pernikahan kalian. Ini harus terlihat nyata di publik, dan anggap saja ini hanya la akting-hanya untuk kalian."

Nabaat berjalan keluar dari ruangan khusus, meninggalkan Jean bersama dengan Lighting dan Noctis yang di selimuti kesunyian.

* * *

_**TONG-TANG-TONG-**_

Suara lonceng dari gereja Etro berbunyi. Seorang menghulu beridiri di depan sebuah altar. Di dalam gereja telah di penuhi berbagai macam tamu, mulai dari produser, aktris, aktor, bahkan penyanyi terkenal pun ikut serta datang ke upacara pernikahan itu. Tak ketinggalan Idola Aldercapt, pria gila yang tak perlu lagi disebut apa tujuan nya, ia mengambil tempat duduk paling terdepan, agar dapat melihat ekspresi dari wajah pengantin baru itu. 'Momen indah yang tak akan terlupakan?' bukan-bukan untuk Noctis. Noctis yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan penghulu untuk menunggu kedatangan pengantin wanita nya, berdoa pada Etro agar di lancarkan segala-galanya. Walau ia tak menampakan ekspresi panik di hadapan Aldercapt, tetapi orang tua itu dapat membacanya dengan jelas lewat keringat dingin yang keluar dari dahi Noctis, se detail itu hingga ia dapat melihat tetesan keringat di balik poni kelam yang menutupi kening Noctis. sekitar 15 menit menanti, akhirnya seseorang meneriakan dengan formal kedatangan sang pengantin wanita. Pintu gereja terbuka lebar, menampakan Lightning yang membawa seikat bunga mawar berdampingan dengan Jean Terry yang berjalan perlahan di sepanjang karpet merah yang di gelar panjang menuju depan altar. Pendeta telah tersenyum dengan ceria dibuatnya, Noctis malah menganggap ini sebuah _Shoock Flash _pertama yang akan di keluarkan musuh dalam boss battle yang sering ia mainkan dalam game favoritnya, ia mempersiapkan akting yang akan membuat semuanya terlihat nyata. Bersiap dengan wajah tulusnya, Noctis menatap Lightning dari kejauhan dengan senyuman hangat, membuat Aldercapt berdehem. Langkah demi langkah menuju altar, detupan jantung Lightning menguat, ia harus memikirkan ekspresi kesungguhan yang akan ia tampakan saat sampai di depan altar, yang tentunya bukan lah ekspresi biasa yang sering ia buat dalam film-film pernikahan biasa, namun ekspresi yang meyakinkan Aldercapt bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh. Nabaat yang terduduk di baris kedua setelah tempat yang di duduki Aldercapt mencucurkan keringat dingin nya sambil berharap kalau 'akting' kali ini akan membuat Aldercapt menganggapnya serius. Tiada hentinya ia berdoa pada Etro, sama hal nya dengan Noctis dan Lightning. saat langkah Lightning yang terheni di depan altar, saat ia berdiri di samping Noctis seraya Jean Terry meninggalkan altar, Noctis yang refleks berbalik menghadap pendeta tua dengan senyuman ramah nya itu meneguk ludah, pertanda ia akan siap dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"dalam upacara suci ini. Kita akan melihat kedua manusia yang telah menemukan belahan jiwanya, yang akan bersatu pada hari ini, di sini, si kediaman dewi Etro."

Tak sampai di situ sang pendeta berucap, pidato yang menurut Noctis amat membosankan itu terlalu panjang tuk di dengar. Ingin sekali rasanya ia percepat adegan ini sampai ia berada dalam hotel dan mengambil tidur pulas, namun sayang ini bukan lah sebuah film yang dapat kau berhenti atau percepat dalam putaran DVD, lain cerita. Noctis melirik Lightning lewat tepi matanya, gaun yang ia kenakan terlihat cukup menarik, terlebih belahan dada itu hampir membuatnya kalah, walau ia berusaha untuk tidak jatuh hati pada Lightning. tatapan nya di sambut dengan tatapan tajam milik kedua bola mata Lightning yang tersembunyi di balik kain tipis yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Tatapan nya seolah-olah mengatakan 'jangan macam-macam kau Caelum! Kita sedang berakting!'. Mengerti dengan isyarat itu, ia berhenti menatap dan mengalihkan tatapan nya kembali pada pendeta yang akhirnya menyelesaikan pidato membosankan itu.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, apa kau bersedia menjaga hubungan erat dan mencintai Lightning sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"bersedia."

Pendeta itu pun beralih pada Lightning.

"Lightning Farron, apa kau bersedia menjaga hubungan dan mencintai Noctis sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"aku bersedia."

Pendeta itu menggeratkan senyuman hangat pada kedua pasangan baru ini. Ia mempersilahkan Noctis tuk mencium pasangan nya, Noctis membuka kain yang menutupi wajah Lightning. saat ini lah saat yang paling di perhatikan Aldercapt. Ia menatapi ekpresi Noctis dan Lightning yang mendekatkan wajahnya satu sama lain, yang berujung pada sentuhan hangat dan saling mencicipi bibir mereka masing-masing, sensasi strawberi yang biasa Noctis rasakan, walau Lightning agak terhanyut dengan gerak bibir yang dibuat Noctis, tetapi ia berusaha untuk menguatkan diri seperti biasanya, ia berusaha menganggap ini sebuah adegan dalam film barunya. Aldercapt tertawa kecil dibalik syal yang meliliti lehernya, Nabaat langsung meliriki pria tua itu, sepertinya ada reaksi sedikit merasa puas dari pria itu, 'bagus!' pikir Nabaat yang menghembus nafas lega sambil mengusapi keringat dinginnya.

Semua orang bersorak gembira dalam pernikahan 'palsu' mereka, walau tak sepenuhnya palsu, mereka sedang berada dalam dunia nyata dan mereka sungguh-sungguh menikah, walau pernikahan ini hanya memiliki umur selama tujuh bulan. Noctis yang menggandeng lengan Lightning pun berjalan menuju gerbang, keluar dari gereja itu. Saat kedua pelayan membukakan pintu gerbang gereja, mereka di sambut oleh cahaya mentari yang menyilaukan. Sorak orang-orang, terompet, dan alat musik yang ramai di sekitar membuat telinga mereka sakit. Cahaya lain yang dikeluarkan oleh _Blitz_ dari kamera para wartawan membuat mata mereka tambah silau, para fans bersorak ramai atas kehadiran mereka berdua. Salah seorang gadis berteriak, menyuruh Lightning tuk melemparkan bunga mawarnya. Lightning langsung saja melemparkan seikat bunga mawar yang lalu di tangkap oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam yang bersorak senang sekali yang berakhir di keroyoki fans lain nya karena iri. Melihat peluang itu, Noctis menarik lengan Lightning dan membawanya menuju Limo berwarna putih yang telah dihiasi dengan rangkaian bunga dan pita yang membuatnya terlihat tambah cantik dan elegan. Tak tunggu lama, ia dan Noctis segera masuk kedalam Limo dan menyuruh supir untuk bergegas meninggalkan tempat bising itu.

* * *

Kerlip bintang yang menerangi malam sunyi disebuah kediaman mewah yang telah diberikan pada pasangan aktor dan aktris baru ; Noctis dan Lightning, menambah kesan romantis pada bulan madu pertama mereka. Walau sesungguhnya mereka tak akan melakukan apa-apa pada hari itu. Baju mereka telah berganti pada setelan biasa, Lightning yang terduduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di atas ranjang nya membaca sebuah novel dengan tenang berpakaian _Cassual _ seperti biasanya, dengan sebuah baju katun berlengan panjang yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya disertai celana cokelat pendek yang memperlihatkan keindahan kakinya. sedangkan Noctis, ia terlalu sibuk dengan console gamenya, bermain game dengan setelan T-shirt berwarna hitam disertai cenlana jeans panjang. Mereka sungguh sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, merasa bebas dengan kekangan yang meliliti kehidupan mereka, akhirnya mereka mencari hobi masing-masing tuk menghibur diri mereka. Noctis tak berusaha tuk berpikiran kotor karena ia sesungguhnya tidak mencintai Lightning, entah apa yang Lightning rasa padanya. Apa ia hampir luluh? Kelihatan nya tidak, ekspresinya saat upacara pernikahan menjawab pertanyaan Noctis. 'oh bagus, semua berjalan lancar' pikirnya.

Noctis yang menguap pun mematikan game yang tengah ia mainkan, berusaha meraih kasur tuk beristirahat, tiba-tiba saja Lightning melemparkan sebuah guling besar di hadapan nya. Noctis mengkerutkan dahi.

"apa ini?"

"jangan melewati batas ini, atau ku pancung kau."

"yah, yah terserah. Aku ingin segera tidur, aku sudah lelah."

Tak menghiraukan Noctis yang membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Lightning, ia mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan mematikan lampu tanpa mengucapkan 'selamat malam' pada suaminya.

* * *

_**Kriiiieeeet-**_

Suara yag tiba-tiba muncul yang langsung di tangkap oleh telinga Lightning.

_**Kriiiieeeeeeet-**_

Suara itu semakin mengeras. Tetapi Lightning berusaha tuk tidak peduli dengan hal itu, ia lanjut kan kembali tidurnya.

_**Kriiiieeeeet-**_

Suara itu lambat laun membuatnya muak, berusaha tuk tertidur tetapi tak tertidur karena mendengar suara itu. Lightning segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia mencari sumber suara dan mengikuti dari mana suara itu berasal.

_**Kriiiieeeeet-**_

Suara itu semakin lama semakin mendekat, ia tahu suara itu berasal dari pintu dapur yang mengarah pada taman belakang. Detupan jantungnya semakin mengencang, walau Lightning adalah wanita tegar yang terkenal paling berani, tetapi dia amat lemah dalam persoalan mistis. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, memperingatinya bahwa keberadaan mahluk selain manusia berada di dapur. Lightning yang melangkahkan kaki perlahan mendekati dapur dan-

_**Krieeeeet-**_

Pintu menuju taman yang berada di dapur terbuka ditiupi angin. Lightning bernafas lega, bukan hal mistis yang ia dapati melainkan pintu dapur yang sedari tadi mengganggu tidur pulasnya. Lightning segera menutupi pintu itu dengan rapat dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar, namun saat ia memalingkan wajahnya menuju ke depan, ia dipergokinya sesosok anak kecil dengan wajah pucat dan bola mata berwarna putih tersenyum lebar pada Lightning.

"Aaaaaaa!"

jerit Lightning yang langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, namun gadis kecil itu berlari dengan manisnya mengikuti Lightning sambil membawa boneka rusaknya dengan ekspresi sedih pada wajah mungilnya. Lightning yang panik segera memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Walau ia tahu, bocah itu akan menembusi pintu itu karena ia adalah mahluk ghoib. Dengan refleks, Lightning mendekap sesuatu yang berada di samping nya, ia tahu kalau bantal guling tidak dapat melindunginya, jadi ia memutuskan tuk memeluk Noctis dengan erat. Tubuhnya bergetar, cengkraman tangan Lightning yang melingkari tubuh Noctis membuatnya terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.

"Lightning?"

Panggilnya yang membernarkan pandangan dari tidurnya. Lightning semakin lama semakin mendekap tubuh pria itu kuat, terlebih saat Noctis terduduk, itu memberikan nya luang tuk mendekap tubuh Noctis lebih erat lagi. Noctis merasa heran dengan tingkahnya yang mendadak itu.

"um.. Light?"

Ia dapat merasakan air membasahi T-shirt hitamnya, Noctis langsung menduga kalau Lightning sungguh-sungguh menangis walau ia tak memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Noctis. dengan lembut, Noctis membelai rambutnya, walau awalnya terkesan agak kaku karena ini bukan lah akting, tetapi ia melanjutkan nya dengan sebuah dekapan hangat dan berusaha tuk menenangkan Lightning. sampai pada tangisan Lightning yang semakin lama semakin melamban, ia berusaha bertanya kembali dengan nada lembut.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

Walau dalam tangis dan rasa ketakutan, Lightning dapat mendengar itu, nada yang amat berbeda dari Noctis-sisi lembutnya. Apa ini? Tak biasanya ia bertingkah begini, biasanya saja ia langsung akan membawa suasana romantis menjadi candaan, tetapi kali ini lain dari biasanya, terlebih, dekapan hangatnya itu berbeda dengan saat mereka berakting, terasa hangat seperti sentuhan sinar mentari, walau atri dari nama pria ini bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, Lightning benar-benar merasa aman. Lightning yang merasa tidak enak dengan posisinya yang mulai ia sadari segera melepas pelukan nya dari Noctis, ia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha tuk menyembunyikan pipi merona yang dibuatnya.

"Light?"

Walau dengan tubuh yang lelah, Noctis masih sanggup saja tersenyum dalam kegelapan ruangan. Ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas lewat cahaya rembulan yang menerangi ruangan mereka melalui jendela kamar.

'_aku tak mungkin-menyukainya…'_

* * *

**To be Continued.**

**A/N : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FIC LAIN DARI CIRER! Enjoy the show? Wew~ cirer berusaha buat fic lain yang berkesan beda, namun engak tau kenapa hasilnya tetap mainstream -_-" *poor poor*. Semoga kalian suka yah sama chapter pertama dari fic baru saya ini, setiap review, kritik dan saran pasti diterima sama saya tenang aja :v pokoknya LOVE YOU ALL READERS!**


	2. you never know

**Blessed souls upon night**

**Characters : belongs to Square Enix**

**Alternate Universe (taking place in modern day), slight OOC due to betrayal**

**Chapter 2 : You never know**

_Pandangan macam apa itu?! Ekspresi yang tak pernah ku lihat selama ini… aku tak boleh terjebak oleh rayuan palsunya itu._

Lightning masih menatapi kedua bola mata biru yang juga menyorot pada wajahnya, memberikan pandangan hangat. walau sesungguhnya ia telah menduga di balik ekspresi hangat nya yang 'terlihat tulus' itu menyimpan banyak arti-dalam kata lain, wanita berambut merah muda ini berpikir amat negatif pada pria yang terduduk di hadapannya. Ya, walau memang sebenarnya para pria pandai sekali memanfaatkan situasi dan kondisi, jadi tak ada salahnya juga wanita harus berhati-hati.

Lightning beranjak dari tempatnya terduduk dan menjauhkan diri dari Noctis, memalingkan wajah agar ia tak mengetahui bahwa wanita ini telah mengeularkan sebuah ekpresi manis lewat pipinya yang merona, namun terlambat sudah, ia tahu hal itu walau dalam ruangan gelap sekali pun. Noctis tertawa kecil, Lightning hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi dan melempar kata 'apa?' dengan nada yang ia buat sedingin mungkin. Lightning yang berbalik masih tetap saja di sambut oleh ekspresi manis dari aktor tampan itu. sulit di percaya, aktris yang terkenal dingin ini bisa di buat bertingkah lain dari biasanya, hanya dengan jangka waktu-satu malam, hebat. Entah mantera apa yang di lontarkan Noctis untuk membuatnya terhanyut.

Masih terdiam kesal, Lightning hanya bisa memalingkan wajah dan menyilangi kedua lengan nya, merasa menyesal telah memeluki Noctis, ia berharap dewi Etro membuatnya tak memiliki perasaan apa pun pada pria berambut kelam itu. Biasanya saja saat bermain dalam sebuah film, mereka tak pernah menganggap bahwa kecupan, pelukan, bahkan sentuhan hangat sebagai hal yang serius. Bertingkah manis hanya di depan kamera saja-lihat! Itu dunia Entertainment! Sekali saja kau terperosok dan menganggapnya sebagai hal serius akan segera berujung pada sial. Menjadi korban perasaan, itu bahkan lebih sakit dibandingkan menjadi korban penganiayaan, miris memang.

Pernikahannya dengan Noctis, membuat otaknya memutar kembali rekaman memori saat ia berbicara pada ibundanya. Ibunya memiliki angan-angan agar anak '_Tomboy' _sulung nya ini bisa menikah, ia sangat menginginkan sekali tuk menimang cucu dari anak kesayangannya ini. Walau Serah, adik kandung Lightning sendiri telah memiliki calon pendamping hidupnya, namun sayang upacara pernikahan mereka tertunda dikarenakan Serah harus menempuh pendidikan tinggi. Sebelum bisa menikah, Serah di minta oleh ibunya agar ia memiliki sebuah pekerjaan agar tak memberatkan Snow, calon suami di masa depannya.

Miris memang, Lightning telah menjadi single selama tujuh tahun, dan berakhir menjadi topik perbincangan hangat atas pernikahan palsunya itu. Dan lawan mainnya pada drama palsu itu-Noctis Lucis Caelum : terkenal sebagai aktor yang bertingkah semaunya. yah, dia tak pernah menganggap semuanya serius karena Lightning hanya di anggap sebagai teman saja. Pandangan itu, ekspresi wajah yang berbeda itu, hanya awalnya saja, Lightning tahu itu, ini akan berakhir menjadi sebuah candaan. Benar saja apa yang telah ia duga, Noctis tertawa besar saat Lightning menjadi salah tingkah, membuat wajahnya tambah memerah : amarah yang tercampur rasa malu.

"tch! Seharusnya aku tak percaya begitu saja pada ekspresi yang kau buat."

Ucap Lightning yang menggerutu sambil menekuk kedua halisnya. Noctis yang terduduk di atas kasur kembali mengambil posisi nyaman nya, bersandar pada bantal besar empuk yang tertata di atas kasur, ia mulai mencoba tertidur kembali seraya sebelah lengan nya menariki selimbut hangat yang kini menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Noctis melirik Lightning lewat tepi matanya, menyorot dengan pandangan 'nakal'.

"kau tak akan bergabung?"

Pria dengan rambut hitam kelam itu menepukan lengannya pada kasur empuk tempat Lightning tertidur tadi. Lightning yang telah menatapinya kembali pun membuat geretakan pada kedua giginya. Pria yang berada di hadapannya hanya tertawa, dan kembali menggodanya.

"baik lah jika kau ingin tidur dengan udara dingin. Sofa empuk selalu menyambut mu dengan senang hati."

'sial!' pikir Lightning, kedua bola matanya mengarah pada pria yang tertidur diselimuti selimut tebal. Terlihat hangat dan nyaman, yang benar saja dia harus tidur di sofa? Seharusnya pria yang mengalah untuk wanita-oh, peraturan itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Noctis. Noctis kembali manatap Lightning, seperti menjelajahi dalam pakaianya, wanita berambut merah muda yang terganggu olehnya pun menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan sambil melempari pandangan sinis seraya rona pada pipinya semakin memekat.

"apa?!"

"kau ingin bergabung atau tidak?"

Terpaksa akibat hawa dingin yang semakin lama semakin menyelimuti, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, terlebih akibat hantu itu mambuat Lightning semakin merasa takut. Lama menunggu respon Lightning, Noctis membalikan tubuhnya dan mengambil posisi nyamanya untuk tidur.

"kalau begitu aku akan memudahkan mu."

Kedua mata Lightning yang semakin memberat lambat laun menyiksanya, hawa dingin yang meniupi tubuh membuatnya ingin mendekap pada sesuatu yang hangat. tak mampu menahan tusukan rasa dingin serta tubuh yang mulai melemah, Lightning akhirnya menyerah dan perlahan berbaring di samping Noctis sambil masih tetap menjaga jarak antara tubuh mereka berdua. wanita bersurai merah muda ini masih saja mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya, berusaha untuk tertidur namun berhasilkan nihil.

Karena menunggu rasa kantuk yang tak kian datang, ia merasa kesepian di tengah malam yang hawanya semakin lama semakin menurun. Oh, demi Etro, mengapa di saat seperti ini ia harus terjebak dengan umpan yang di berikan Noctis? Bedebah! Karena beberapa kejadian membuatnya terus menerus memikirkan nya, berulang kali terputar dalam rekaman otaknya. Biasanya juga ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini selama hidupnya menjadi seorang aktris-tunggu dulu, apa kah ada setan yang merasuki tubuhnya? Mengapa ia mulai merasa aneh begini?

"Light?"

Dengarnya dari bisikan pemuda yang berbaring di samping nya. Lightning menoleh tanpa menjawab panggilannya.

"kau masih terjaga?"

Sekali lagi pemuda itu melemparkan pertanyaan, walau Lightning masih merasa kesal atas tingkahnya yang aneh itu, ia tetapkan tuk terdiam hingga aktor berambut kelam itu bertanya kembali sambil membalikan badan, menghadap padanya.

"kau tidak menjawab, kenapa?"

Lightning yang langsung menatapi kedua mata biru yang ada di hadapan nya itu sontak membalikan tubuhnya seraya menjawab pertanyaan Noctis dengan nada yang di buatnya dengan dingin.

"tidak ada."

"Light-"

"lebih baik kita istirahat, hari ini sungguh melelahkan."

Lightning mengakhiri pembicaraan, berpura seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka berdua. pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu mendesah sembari membaringkan kembali tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan terletak di belakang kepalanya.

"baik lah kalau begitu."

* * *

Bunyi nyanyian burung-burung yang terdengar jelas dari jendela kamar membuat kedua mata dari aktor tampan itu terbuka, mengedip-ngedipkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk membenarkan pengelihatan. Kepala yang ia angkat memperlihatkan surai hitam yang amat berantakan, kali ini bukan model _spiky_ yang berada pada rambutnya, namun lebih mirip seperti singa yang baru terbangun dari lelapnya dia tertidur. Setelah terduduk agak lama di tepian ranjang, ia memutuskan tuk berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga karena indra penciuman nya mendeteksi aroma sedap yang baru saja melintas.

"raspberry?"

ucap Noctis yang suaranya terdengar jelas dari belakang telingan wanita bersurai merah muda yang sebelah lengan nya memegangi sebuah spatula dan lengan lain nya memegangi pan yang berada di atas kompor _flat_, membuatnya berbalik melihat kearah pemilik suara yang sedang menciumi harum nya saus yang sedang Lightning masak.

"kau alegri raspberry?"

Tanyanya pada Noctis yang berjalan menghampiri. Dengan sigap, Lightning yang awalanya berdiri tanpa pose, kini langsung meletakan pan yang ia pegangi dan merubah posenya menjadi sebuah _stance fighting-_Lightning yang mulai berlebihan dan ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan itu. Noctis yang mendadak berhenti pada tempatnya, mengkerutkan dahi dan lambat laun melempar tawa renyah nya pada Lightning seraya berucap.

"aku hanya mau mengambil pancake yang berada di meja kok."

Noctis meraih sepiring pancake yang terletak di atas meja putih yang berada di sebelahnya, dan menedekatkan piringnya pada Lightning sambil menarik ujung bibirnya, lagi-lagi senyum manis yang ia buat.

"boleh aku minta saus nya?"

Nada yang membuat telinga Lightning meleleh-nada yang Noctis buat kemarin malam. Demi Etro! Mengapa kali ini ia menampakan rona pada kedua pipinya?! Tahu-tahu pagi ini semuanya terlihat jelas karena mentari memancarkan sinarnya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi itu, tak seperti kemarin malam, walau rembulan dapat memantulkan cahaya, namun tak secerah mentari dini hari. Noctis yang di buat menunggu lama melangkahkan kedua kakinya, semakin mendekati Lightning hingga tubuh mereka berjarak beberapa inci. Lightning yang mengendus dengan refleks memundurkan langkahnya.

Pergelangan tangan yang mendadak terkena sentuhan dari sebuah genggaman, tubuhnya tertarik dan kini berada di hadapan Noctis-dihadapan tubuhnya. Jaraknya terlalu berdekatan, punggungnya menempel pada dada pemuda berambut hitam-kelam itu. hembusan napas yang bisa ia rasakan dari balik telinga nya, kontak yang mebuat tubuhnya merasakan sengatan elektrisitas alami yang mendadak keluar membuat wajahnya merah memadam.

Entah rangsangan apa yang merasuki sel-sel tubuhnya, biasanya saja Lightning tidak pernah merasakan perasaan macam ini saat berakting di depan kamera bersama pria yang berada di belakangnya ini, walau adegan yang mereka perani sering kali harus melakukan adegan romantika.

lengan Noctis bergerak, membuat kontak yang menggelitik perut Lightning, jemari lentik yang mengitari lengan nya seolah-olah menuntunya tuk melakukan sebuah gerakan. Spatula yang di genggamnya menyendoki saus hitam-keunguan yang kali ini tertuang diatas pancake. Wanita bersurai merah muda ini terdiam sejenak, kedua lututnya merasa lemas saat Noctis melepaskan genggaman pada lengan Lightning.

'apa ini?!'

Ia langsung terjongkok di tempat, membuat Noctis mengerutkan dahinya lagi seraya megujarkan pertanyaan 'kau baik-baik saja?'. Pemuda yang kali ini berdiri dihadapan nya meletakan piring di atas meja dan menurunkan tubuh, membuat kontak pada kedua bola mata _Emerald_ yang berbinar-binar di sinari cahaya mentari. Lightning yang mengalihkan pandangan nya membuat Noctis tersenyum lebar saat melihati kedua rona merah muda yang menghiasi kedua pipinya, harus dia akui kalau itu menambah poin manis pada wajah cantiknya. Telapak tangan yang tiba-tiba menyentuh pipi kanan Lightning menariknya tuk menghadapi kembali wajah yang menggerat senyuman hangat itu. Jemari yang kini menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut _pinkish _yang menghalangi membuat wajahnya makin terlihat jelas di kedua mata biru laut yang menyimak manis padanya.

Hembusan napas yang semakin lama semakin mendekat, mengarahkan bibir pemuda berambut hitam itu pada bibir lawan nya, Lightning yang terlarut pada hembusan napas yang meniupi kulitnya seolah-olah terhipnotis, membuatnya terdiam membeku menanti insan yang berada di hadapan nya tuk mendekat dan memberikan nya sebuah respon. Benak nya melebur seraya bibir yang berada di hadapan nya memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil pada bibirnya.

Lightning terdiam kembali saat Noctis yang mulai melahap bibir merah muda miliknya, membuat nya basah dan menimbulkan hasrat tuk membalas respon pertamanya. Balasan Lightning di sambut dengan sebuah jilatan lidah yang kini memasuki mulutnya, menelusuri ke dalam hingga mendapati lawannya untuk bermain. Punggung Lightning yang perlahan menyentuh lantai dingin tak menghentikannya tuk menerima nikmat dari balasan rangsang yang ia terima dari lawan nya, Lightning yang menerima kecupan dengan spontan mengeluarkan desahan yang terdengar manis di telinga Noctis, membuatnya bertambah haus dan menginginkan lagi, lagi, lagi.

Nama serta desahan yang di dengar pria berambut kelam ini seolah-olah memohon padanya tuk memuaskan hasrat yang kini makin memuncak. Sementara melepaskan kecupan nya yang membuat mereka berdua terengah-engah berebut oksigen, keempat mata yang menatapi satu sama lain, Noctis kini mengarah pada leher wanita bersurai merah muda yang masih memperlihatkan rona pada kedua pipinya. Leher yang perlahan ia kecup dan berakhir pada sebuah hisapan bagai vampire yang kehausan darah membuat Lightning mendesahkan namanya kembali.

"Noc—tis~"

Terdengar menggoda, membuatnya lagi-lagi mengecup nya tiada henti, hingga tiba-tiba.

"HELLOOOOOOOOO~ ADA ORANG DI RUMAH?!"

Teriakan seorang pria yang membuat kedua pasangan ini melompat kaget. Masih beruntung apa yang mereka lakukan tidak di lihat pria yang kini menghentakan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa seizin pemiliknya, catat ; meja dapur menyelamatkan nya dari malu yang meluap jika mereka terpergoki bersamaan-melakukan hubungan yang menjurus pada privasi.

Noctis bangkit dari tempatnya dan membenarkan pakaian, ia sungguh-sungguh lupa kalau baru kemarin kawan nya menelepon dan bilang akan mengunjunginya besok, 'mengganggu bulan madu' bilang nya. ia segera menoleh pada Lightning, mengulurkan lengan tuk membantunya berdiri, tapi Lightning menolak dan malah berlari keluar dari dapur dan menaiki tangga. Noctis yang mendesah di buatnya memijati kening sambil melangkah menuju koridor.

"Hi Noct!"

Ujar pria dengan rambut keemasan yang menampakan senyuman cerah-tanpa dosa pada pria yang kini mendesah kembali. Noctis menyilangi kedua lengan nya dan bertanya.

"kau datang sendirian?"

"tidak kok! Ignis dan Gladiolus masih ada di dalam mobil!"

"lalu, Prompto-"

"kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke rumah orang?!"

lanjut Noctis kesal dengan tingkah kawan nya itu. Tabiat Prompto benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan, masih saja bertingkah layaknya anak berumur 8 tahun, padahal umurnya sudah meraih 21 oh ya ampun, pemuda yang tak bisa tumbuh dewasa dengan alami. Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu menyilangi kedua lengan nya seraya berkata "hooo~ sarapan pagi pengantin baru." Kembali ia tampakan senyum serta ekspresi bodohnya itu. Prompto yang langsung menerobos menuju dapur tak mengiraukan ekspresi jengkel yang di buat pemilik rumah.

"huooooo! Raspberry!"

Ucapnya histeris, saat menuangkan saus dari pan keatas _pancake _milik Noctis. Noctis yang terdiam menyandar pada tembok sembari menyilangi kedua lengan nya mendesah pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, yang di hadapinya ini adalah Idol yang bertingkah amat kekanakan, walau banyak sekali yang mengidolakan tingkah 'manis' nya ini, namun- ada apa dengan para remaja perempuan sehingga amat tertarik pada Idol polos- bukan! Idol yang bertingkah bocah ini. Dapat ia akui kemampuan nya untuk bernyanyi masih kalah oleh Prompto, namun, tabiat yang kurang dewasa itu…

_BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! Kenapa dengan sungkan nya aku menerima kecupan itu?! Bukan kah biasanya aku mau melakukan itu di depan kamera saja?! Menyebalkan!_

Lightning yang masih bertarung dengan isi hatinya mengoyak bantal yang tengah ia peluk. Bingung dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Noctis pagi itu, ia merasa menyesal menerima kecupan dari aktor bersurai kelam yang kini masih berada di dapur bersama tamunya yang konyol. Sebuah getaran terdengar dari atas meja kamarnya, rupanya getaran dari ponsel milik Lightning, dengan sigap ia membuka sebuah pesan yang diterima.

16 panggilan tak terjawab, dan sebuah pesan bertuliskan :

_Kak, ayah sedang di bawa ke rumah sakit karena pingsan tadi pagi! Cepat lah ke sini! R.S. Meriem di Accordo._

Kedua matanya terbelalak sesaat sebelum melempar ponsel genggam miliknya ke atas kasur. Ia buka lebar kedua pintu lemari, mengambil sebuah mantel putih favorite nya dan bergegas melangkah keluar kamar sambil menjinjing kunci mobil miliknya. Lightning yang tergesa menuruni tangga tengah mengalihkan perhatian kedua pria yang sedang terduduk santai di kursi dapur.

"kau mau pergi kemana?"

Dengan nada datar ia bertanya. dasar, pria yang tak kian berubah walau ia telah membuat jantung wanita bersurai merah muda ini hampir tercopot dari tempatnya karena melakukan serangan medadak seperti yang telah ia lakukan tadi pagi.

Noctis yang menghampiri hanya di sambut dengan tatapan dari kedua mata Lightning yang menyipit. Sejenak ia lempar padangan tajam pada Noctis sambil memberengguti bibirnya, membuat sebuah ekspresi kecut. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Noctis, Lightning pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda, namun sekali lagi, terhenti ketika Noctis menarik lengan nya seraya berucaap "dengarkan aku!". Lightning yang menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara langsung melepaskan genggaman aktor bersurai kelam itu dengan kasar.

"bukan urusan mu, Noct! Aku harus buru-buru!"

Tak mempedulikan ekspresi yang di buat Noctis serta Prompto yang mulai penasaran, Lightning melangkah dengan cepat dan membanting pintu. Noctis yang terdiam terheran-heran dengan tingkah Lightnig yang berubah drastis, kali ini ekspresi wajah nya ketika marah tidak membuat Noctis berpikir ia terlihat manis, namun-entah mengapa rasanya ada yang salah.

"wow… Istri mu kenapa tuh?"

Ucapan Prompto yang tidak di pedulikan Noctis, ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamar miliknya dan Lightning. Saat ia membuka pintu kamar, pandangan nya langsung tertuju pada sebuah ponsel, ponsel milik Lightning yang tertinggal. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meraih ponsel itu dan membaca sebuah pesan dari adik iparnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati berita genting, ia mulai mengerti mengapa Lightning tergesa-gesa seperti itu.

* * *

Langkah kaki tak menentu membawa wanita bersurai merah muda ini berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan kursi tunggu berpenghuni sepasang kekasih yang tak lain adalah Serah Farron dan Snow Viliers. Penantian sekitar satu setengah jam usai sudah saat seorang pria dengan mantel putih disertai stetoscope yang menggantungi leher melangkah keluar dari dalam ruangan. ia berjalan mengahmpiri Lightning dan kedua orang lain nya, sebaliknya dengan cemas, Lightning langsung menghampirinya seraya melempar banyak pertanyaan pada dokter yang kini menghembuskan napasnya dalam, ekspresi Serah dan Snow pun menunjukan banyak kekahwatiran.

Penyakit yang di akut oleh ayahanda dari Farron bersaudara ini tengah mendiami tubuhnya selama 15 tahun. Serangan jantung mendadak yang sering terjadi di sekitar 3 tahun lalu memang tak bisa dianggap enteng, penyakit itu kembali menyerang sang ayah hingga sekarang berada dalam kondisi kritis, dan tentu saja itu selalu menjadi pikiran berat bagi kedua putrinya.

"tuan Farron harus di inapkan. Kami kahwatir jika ia dipulangkan akan terjadi apa-apa, karena detak jantung nya masih dalam kondisi lemah."

Lightning merasa ingin terjatuh, kedua lututnya melemas.

"apa separah itu hingga tidak bisa di pulangkan?"

Dokter itu mengangguk pelan seraya memberinya sebuah senyuman, walau bertingkah hangat, tetap saja wajah dokter itu menunjukan kesedihan, memang ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisi ayahnya, mau bagaimana lagi? ia harus membiarkan ayahnya di inapkan. Serah telah setuju saat awal dokter berbicara soal menginapkan ayah nya, walau berat bagi Lightning membiarkan sang ayah menginap di rumah sakit ini, tapi apa daya dia harus menyetujui hal yang telah dokter ucapkan jika ia masih ingin nyawa ayahnya terselamatkan.

"apa sekarang aku boleh menengoknya? Aku mohon."

Ucap Lightning yang menahan derai air mata yang mendorong untuk keluar. Air mata yang masih tetap ia tahan, hingga tak sanggup menahan nya lagi, ia tundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan sebuah tangisan pelan tanpa suara yang ia luapkan. Dokter yang mengerti dengan kondisi anak dari pasien nya itu terdiam sejenak hingga ia mengangguk kembali dengan perlahan sambil mengucap,

"baik, akan aku perbolehkan, namun hanya 5 menit. Sebab beliau harus diistirahatkan."

Dengan anggukan yang penuh enerjik, Lightning langsung melangkah kencang memasuki ruangan diikuti Serah dan Snow. Decitan pintu putih menuju kamar tempat ayahnya di rawat membuat jantung nya berdebar semakin kuat. Hingga ia melihat sosok pria terbaring diatas ranjang dengan wajah pucat, rambut cokelat tua yang disertai helaian rambut putih dan keriput pada wajahnya menambah iba dalam diri sang anak sulung itu meluap, dan membuat air matanya mengucur deras saat ia mulai menatapi berbagai benda seperti selang infuse, dan masker oksigen yang menutupi bibir dan hidung pria tua itu, ia langsung berlutut di samping ranjang.

Wajah memelas yang ia tampakan masih tak bisa membuat ayahnya membuka kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam itu. Raut wajah yang tenang malah membuat perasaan Lightning kian cemas, namun ia berusaha untuk berpikir positif-ayah masih bertahan! Dan akan selalu bertahan! Walau itu hanya sebuah harapan, namun tak salah ia berdo'a pada dewi Etro, memohon untuk membiarakan ayahnya tinggal lebih lama lagi. Valhalla bukan tempat tujuan yang Lightning harapkan untuk ayah nya pergi saat ini.

Ia menggenggam lengan lemas sang ayah sambil menundukan kepala, berharap kehadirannya masih ada di sini. Derai air mata yang bercucuran hanya bisa membasahi kasur putih tempat sang ayahanda terbaring, Serah yang berdiri di belakang Lightning tak kuasa menahan air mata saat mengetahui bunyi bising dari pengukur detak jantung mulai melemah.

"maaf nona Farron, waktu kunjung anda telah selesai, kami perlu melakukan penanganan medis lebih lanjut."

Seorang suster memberitahukan pada ketiga tamu yang tengah berada dalam ruangan pasien itu. Serah mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Lightning yang tengah berjalan perlahan dengan lunglai dan mulai menopang tubuh lemas sang kakak. Beruntung Lightning tidak pingsan di tempat, ia terlalu syok dengan kejadian mendadak ini, membuat beban pikiran nya bertambah.

_**Drap-Drap—Drap-**_

Sebuah langkah kaki menghampiri ketiga orang yang sedang berjalan di koridor berlantai putih. Serah membuka matanya lebar, terkejut dikarenakan seseorang yang tengah berada di hadapanya dan dengan perlahan lengan nya melepas genggaman pada pundak anak sulung keluarga Farron. Lightning yang tertunduk sambil masih meneteskan air mata tidak menyadari sosok pria yang berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah itu, hingga sesaat Serah memanggil namanya, membuat Lightning kembali tersadar pada realita.

"kak Noctis?"

"Light, kau…."

Sekejap Snow memberinya pertanda dengan sebuah gelengan kepala, yang menunjukan bahwa memang ia harus menutup mulutnya sebelum membuat kedua Farron berkepala merah muda ini kembali mengucurkan air mata, pria tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan bukan?

Noctis meraih kedua pundak Lightning, ia berusaha membuatnya agar merasa nyaman. Namun Lightning menangkal kedua lengan Noctis, ia berjalan keluar tanpa berucap apa-apa, Noctis hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum berpamitan dengan Serah dan Snow yang lalu mengejar Lightning.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah bantingan pada pintu mobil sport berwarna hitam yang kini sedang di tempati oleh wanita bersurai merah muda. Noctis yang terdiam mulai membuat langkahnya, memasuki mobil perlahan, terduduk di samping wanita yang sedang termurung itu. Walau wajahnya menunjukan sebuah ketegaran, namun air mata tak bisa membohongi apa yang sedang ia rasa. Noctis ingin mengerti itu, walau ia tahu bahwa Lightning hanya lah istri palsunya, namun dengan kejadian ini cukup membuatnya merasakan lebih dari sebuah perasaan simpati.

Dengan gerakan perlahan ia mencoba mengusapi tepian mata yang dibasahi air bening yang bercucuran keluar. Ia membuat sebuah geratan yang membentuk senyuman hangat ditujukan hanya untuk Lightning. Walau Lightning tidak memperhatikan nya, ia bisa merasakan atmosphere yang mengelilingi mereka mulai berubah.

"hentikan, Noct."

Seru Lightning yang menyingkirkan lengan Noctis dengan perlahan. Kali ini ia memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba untuk mentap keluar jendela mobil yang tertutup rapat, ia tekan sebuah tombol untuk membuka kaca mobil yang berada di samping nya, berusaha menghirup udara segar. Namun sayang, udara segar yang ia harapkan berubah seketika menjadi udara yang terasa menyecap, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Hawa dingin yang di sebabkan turunya hujan membuat Lightning memundurkan niatnya untuk membiarkan kaca mobil terbuka, lantas ia tutup kembali kaca tersebut dan kembali terdiam dengan kedua lengan yang menyilangi dadanya.

"kau tahu, Light? Kehilangan seseorang yang kita sayangi bukan lah akhir dari sebuah kehidupan."

Lightning masih tak mau membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, ia tak punya alasan untuk menyangkalnya.

"kau masih beruntung ayah mu masih bisa di selamatkan, kalau aku- aku sudah tidak memiliki ibu."

Spontan , Lightning menoleh saat kalimat itu tercetus lewat mulut Noctis. matanya membelototi kedua bola mata _Ocean Blue_ milik Noctis, dan lagi, Noct hanya melempar senyuman hangat itu- senjata andalan nya.

"tiada lagi sosok yang suka mengomel jika aku malas. Tidak ada lagi sosok yang menuntun ku untuk tetap optimis dalam menata hidup. Hehe—kau bahkan dapat melihatnya sendiri bukan? Aku orang yang amat berantakan."

Lightning terdiam sesaat, dan dengan sebuah gelengan kepala ia langsung membantah perkataan Noctis yang menyatakan bahwa pria bersurai hitam-legam itu 'berantakan'.

"kau tiak seperti itu."

Hal yang terlontar refleks melalui lidah Lightning. Noctis yang berekspresi lembut melempar kembali sebuah senyuman. Sambil tertawa kecil dengan nada yang dipaksakan, Noctis mendesah, Lightning yang menatapi wajah dari sosok pemuda yang terduduk di samping nya mulai melempar pertanyaan kembali.

"kau—bagai mana dengan ayah mu?"

Sontak pertanyaan itu membawa ekspresi wajah Noctis berubah kaku. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, ekspresi kaku yang masih menyangkut di wajahnya itu menunjukan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal diantara hubungan pemuda bersurai hitam ini dengan ayahnya. Mulut aktris cantik itu sekejap membungkam, menyadari kalau ia salah melontarkan pertanyaan. ia kembali terdiam, memundurkan niatnya untuk berusaha mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada Noctis dan ayahnya.

"maaf."

"tidak apa. Lebih baik kita segera pulang."

* * *

Walau pemuda bersurai kelam itu tersenyum, tetapi tiada ketulusan dalam ekspresi yang dia buat, sekali lagi Lightning merasa menyesal soal pertanyaan nya beberapa menit lalu.

_**DEG-**_

"aaaaargh! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

Keluhan yang terdengar dari seorang pria kesakitan diatas ranjang bersepraikan putih.

_**DEG—DEG-**_

"tidak!"

Lightning mendesah, keringat dingin menetesi kening nya.

_**DEG-DEG-**_

Perlahan sprai yang dilihatnya berwarna putih bersih kian lama ternodai oleh sebuah bercak- bercak darah segar berwarna merah.

_**DEG-DEG- DEG-DEG-**_

"lepaskan dia!" pinta Lightning yang menggeleng kepalanya. Kedua mata itu tertutup rapat seraya cairan putih bening mengucur dari tepian matanya.

_**DEG- DEG- Deg-**_

Kedua mata pemudi bersurai merah itu membuka lebar, sesaat setelah sebuah tindakan keji yang di lakukan sesosok mahuk tinggi yang tengah membuat pria tua yang terbaring itu tersiksa.

"tidak…."

"AYAH!"

_**PEEEEP-**_

"ayah!"

Dengan sontak Lightning bangkit dari posisi semulanya. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia sedang bermimpi, tetapi mimpi tadi amat terlihat nyata hingga membuat detakan jantungnya mengencang- apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?

Firasat buruk- tunggu dulu, bukan kah ia akan berjanji tuk selalu berpikir positif? Pikiran negative hanya membawanya menuju mala petaka. Walau Lightning berusaha membuat pikiran nya tenang dengan mendorong nya kearah yang lebih optimis, namun sayang- entah apa yang membuat mimpinya terasa menyimpan banyak arti.

Pagi sejuk menemani kedua pasangan yang tengah terduduk di sebuah sofa berwarna _crème_. Noctis menyibukan dirinya dengan sebuah _gadget_ yang terus ia denggam, kedua matanya tak luput dari benda persegi panjang-gepeng yang sedari tadi ia sentuh.

Lain dengan Lightning yang sedang menuangkan teh hangat pada cangkirnya. Ia mengambil beberapa sendok gula pada teh nya, walau Lightning yang di tuntut berdiet untuk menjaga lekuk tubuhnya agar terlihat selalu indah, namun indra pengecap rasa itu sewaktu-waktu membutuhkan asupan gulkosa.

_**PIIIP-PIIIP-**_

Sebuah nada monoton yang keluar dari ponsel Lightning. Ia langsung menyigap telefon selulernya dan mengangkat panggilan untuknya.

"Lightning Farron…"

"_Selamat pagi, Nona. Apa benar anda adalah anak dari tuan Gerald Farron?"_

"ya, benar. Ada apa?"

"_saya harus memberitahukan berita duka cita untuk tuan Gerald. Beliau meninggal pagi tadi. Pukul 5.00 dini hari."_

Mendadak lidah Lightning membeku, seperti mati rasa ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk menjawab seseorang di balik telfon nya. kedua kelopak mata memperlihatkan iris yang mengecil di penuhi rasa syok. Mimpi yang ia lihat semalam tadi searah dengan firasatnya.

Dengan perlahan ia meletakan kembali telfon selulernya di atas meja. Ia masih memampangkan wajah beku itu, kedua mata yang tak sanggup menahan deraian air mata pun luapkan cairan bening yang sedari tadi mendorong keluar dari kantung matanya yang terasa sakit.

Lightning yang terbangkit dari tempatnya terduduk mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Noctis yang mulai menyadari tingkah aneh Lightning mulai menghampirinya seraya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan "kau tak apa-apa?". Wanita bersurai merah muda itu perlahan menoleh pada Noctis, dengan raut wajah seperti itu saja, Noctis mulai panik.

"L-Light?!"

"ayah…."

"ada apa?!"

"ayah… ayah pergi…"

Langkah kaki yang mulai lunglai tak sanggup menuntun nya mencapai koridor. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas, energinya terkuras habis dengan sebuah berita mengejutkan itu, hingga membuatnya terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**A/N : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa singkat e?! oke lah, sebenernya saya kena WB akut ini Orz tapi saya paksa aja ketik wkwkwk dengan moodboster sebuah lagu K-pop yang dilantunkan Gummy berjudul "day and night" SEE?! Bahkan lagu sekali pun bersimbol OTP sendiri! *dengan bangganya memamerkan OTP sendiri* walau CRACK, tapi saya tahu diluar sana masih banyak sekali fans NoctLight yang belum mengapresiasikan bakatnya untuk memperkokoh sebuah kapal yang kian lama kian menguat, yang tengah berlayar di lautan Asean~ whwhwhwhwh *udah rer, udah!*. **

**Note to Haruko 3 : ini paragraf udah di benerin x"D semoga gak kepanjangan bacanya sampe napas terengah-engah /woi**

**Note to Yuura Brena : AMPYUUUN aku kangen banget ama reader setia ku ini! *mengeluarkan derai air mata serta sesegukan* masih nongkrongin fic ku kah? xD semoga masih ya 3 sankyuu udah mau stay yah saya terharu!**

**Note to muni : akhirnyaaaaaa ada reader yang review juga... *ketawa menyeringai* sini baca lanjutan nya lagi dong x3 and stay review yah! sankyuu 3**

**okeeeeeeeeeeeh R&amp;R nya doooooong? Saya juga lagi kangen sama R&amp;R kalian yang selaku readers sangat berbaik hati telah memberikan sebuah moodboster bagi saya hwhwhw!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**For beloved readers!**

**Cirer Caelo.**


	3. Colorless days

**Blessed souls upon night**

**Characters belong to : SQUARE ENIX**

**Alternate universe (taking place in modern day), Slight OOC due to betrayal**

**Chapter 3 : Colorless Days**

Dingin, gelap, hanya kelam yang terasa dalam upacara pemakaman dari ayah Farron bersaudara. Gerald Farron, tak di sangka umurnya sesingkat ini, baru saja kemarin ia menimang anak sulungnya dan mengurusi anak bungsunya, seiring waktu berjalan banyak sekali hal yang sangat cepat terlewatkan—waktu yang terus berputar kencang hingga akhir hayatnya.

Lightning terdiam membeku memegangi payung hitam untuk melindunginya dari tetesan hujan deras yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Atmosphere yang terasa berwarna abu-abu mendukung perasaan gelapnya yang luluh lantah, mendorong nya terus untuk menangis, walau wajah yang ia buat sekaku mungkin untuk bersi keras bersikap tegas—namun sayang itu bukan solusi tepat untuk tetap menguatkan diri.

Derai air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi membuat kantung matanya membengkak, tak peduli jika suatu saat air matanya terkuras habis karena terus menangisi seseorang yang telah pergi jauh. Namun bukan itu saja, hal terakhir yang di ucapkan sang ayah mengiang dalam otaknya. sebuah keputusan yang harus ia ambil dari ayahanda sebelum pergi meninggalkan Lightning, Serah, dan ibu mereka yang kini masih belum pulang setelah sekian lama meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal.

Dan kini, Lightning lah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga Farron, walau ia hanya membiayai sang adik yang masih menempuh pendidikan di sebuah akademi dengan biaya yang terjangkau untuk ukuran seorang aktris, namun rasanya tetap saja aneh di tinggal oleh satu anggota keluarga—anggota keluarga yang amat berarti baginya.

Usai sudah upacara pemakaman keluarga Farron. Sedikit demi sedikit para pelayat meninggalkan tempat, hanya menyisakan dua tamu yang masih berdiri kaku dihadapan batu nisan basah diguyur hujan.

"Light?"

Sebutan yang terlontar dari mulut seorang pria yang tak lain adalah "suami" dari Lightning 'Claire' Farron. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu hanya menyambutnya dengan sebuah tarikan napas yang bergetar. Hembusan angin meniupi helai rambutnya seraya membawa seluruh dedaunan runtuh dari ranting, membawanya terbang tak tentu arah.

"_we better go home_, hari semakin gelap."

Lagi, anak sulung dari keluarga Farron ini tak mau merespon Noctis. hanya hembusan napas pasrah yang bisa di lontarkan aktor berambut kelam itu, ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, walau ia dapat merasakan hal yang sama—kehilangan orang tua itu adalah pukulan terkeras yang dapat di rasakan setiap anak.

"_I need my time_…_just—go ahead._"

Akhirnya, sepatah kata terucap dari bibirnya. Noctis mengangguk paham sesaat setelah menatap wanita yang menghadapkan punggung padanya. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Lightning sendirian— yang masih terus berdiri dihadapan batu nisan dengan ukiran nama "Gerald Farron".

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu terdiam, menunggu langkah kaki pria bernama Noctis pergi menjauh. Perlahan tetesan air mata kembali membasahi pipinya, ia menekuk kedua lutut, bersimpuh di hadapan batu nisan sang ayahanda, mengendus kesah, kematian sang ayah telah mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi hatinya yang kini tak kian menentu. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari sang bunda? Ibunda yang hanya mementingkan kehendaknya sendiri dan meninggalkan keluarganya terlantar. Hingga hari ini—hari kematian kepala keluarga Farron, sang bunda masih saja tidak kembali atau pun memberi kabar.

"ayah.. dukung aku agar terus menjadi kuat.."

Ucap Lightning diantara endusan dari tangisnya. Tangisan Lightning mulai berselaras dengan guyuran hujan yang kian lama kian menderas. Ia mengeluarkan teriakan kecil lewat bibirnya, meluapkan luka atas kepergian sang ayah, ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan—ini terlalu pedih untuknya.

Lightning yang terus menangis tidak menyadari seseorang dari jauh masih setia menantinya. Masih tetap si pria bersurai kelam memegangi payung yang berwarna serupa dengan rambutnya.

* * *

"_so_? _Where's your Juliet_, Noct?"

Lemparan pertanyaan dari manager Nabaat kepada Noctis yang masih mencubit batang hidungnya sambil mendesah. Ini sudah ke 21 kali nya manager Nabaat menggodainya dengan pertanyaan serupa, bahkan sempat-sempatnya ia membeberkan fakta bohong soal "apa yang dilakukan Lightning dan Noctis di bulan madu mereka" pada _staff_ lain di _Cocoon entertainment_, memang tabiat Nabaat yang tidak bisa di hapuskan—risih dan menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya Nabaat melakukan itu hanya untuk menghibur suasana kelam yang tengah menimpah Noctis dan Lightning. Ya, walau hal itu sangat terdengar menyebalkan di kuping Noctis, tapi ia berusaha untuk mengerti jika itu adalah sebuah _habit_.

Selang waktu beberapa menit kuping Noctis berusaha menghindari guyonan manager Nabaat soal dirinya, akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki ringan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"wah! Lightning! _welcome_!"

Sontak dengan nama yang di sebut manager Nabaat, Noctis langsung membalik dan melihat kepada pemilik nama tersebut. Seseorang yang sedang membawa sebuah koper cokelat tua, mantel putih panjang yang ia kenakan, _T-shirt_ putih yang serasi dengan celana cokelat muda dan sepasang _Heels_ hitam. Namun satu yang menarik perhatian kedua mata _Blue Ocean_ milik Noctis : sebuah amplop hitam yang di genggam Lightning.

Nabaat yang mengangkat sebelah halisnya menatap heran kepada Lightning, penyambutan nya memang sangat hangat namun wajah Lightning terlihat lesu. Manager _Cocoon Entertainment_ itu melirik pada sebuah koper yang dijinjing Lightning, ia bertanya mengapa wanita bersurai merah muda itu membawa benda berat itu ke tempat kerjanya, bukan kah kita tidak sedang mengadakan _Tour Trip_?

Noctis menyorot pandangan pada Lightning yang masih terdiam di tempat nya berdiri. Ia masih ingat dengan kejadian kemarin setelah pemakaman Gerald Farron yang di selenggarakan pada sore hari di tengah guyuran hujan. saat Noctis di perintahkan untuk pergi meninggalkan Lightning yang merenung sendirian.

Lightning mengulurkan lengan nya yang sedang menggenggami amplop hitam kepada Nabaat. Lightning melempar kata "maaf" kepada manager-nya sebelum sebuah bersin terlontar keras dihadapan Nabaat. bersin yang dikeluarkan Lightning membuat jantung Noctis berhenti sesaaat. Kaget yang ia rasa membuatnya mengeluarkan sapu tangan hitam dari saku mantelnya dan langsung berjalan mendekati Lightning.

"kau terkena flu?"

Kata yang di dengar Lightning saat pria bersurai hitam-kelam itu mencubit hidung Lightning dengan sapu tangan hitamnya.

"ugh! Apa kau tak bisa pelan-pelan sedikit?!"

Omelan yang biasa di dengar Noctis setiap hari. Lightning memaksa lengan Noctis untuk melepaskan cubitanya dari hidung yang kesakitan. sambil merebut sapu tangan hitam dari lengan Noctis, Lightning melempar ekspresi wajah kecut.

"ah—maaf manager Nabaat, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang perlu saya bicarakan dengan anda."

Kedua halis Nabaat terangkat. ia terdiam sesaat degan ekspresi yang sama hingga di akhir pemutus suasana, ia menganggukan kepala dan berjalan menuju _Office_ pribadinya dengan meninggalkan jawaban "pergi lah ke kantorku."

Lightning yang mengerti dengan isyarat itu melangkah kan kaki, membawanya menuju kantor manager _Cocoon Entertaintment_ bersurai pirang itu. Noctis yang tidak bisa melepas pandangan pada "istri" nya itu membungkam, merasa ragu dengan kata yang akan ia ucap lewat bibirnya dan memilih untuk diam. mengingat satu hal soal almarhum ayahnya saja itu bisa membuat kesalahan fatal.

* * *

"Jadi… Nona Farron telah mengalami sebuah kejadian mengharukan kemarin malam?"

Ucap seorang pria tua yang terduduk santai diatas sebuah kursi berbalut sponge empuk. Ia memutar kursi nya sampai menghadap pada pelopor setianya. Beberapa foto yang berserakan diatas meja kaca lebar menarik perhatian nya. ia mengambil beberapa buah foto untuk melihatnya dengan jelas.

"betul tuan."

Jawab pria dengan setelan _Tuxedo_ hitam yang dikenakan nya. membungkuk hormat pada atasan yang tengah memperhatikan dengan jelas kepada beberapa foto yang berada dalam genggamanya.

"dari seluruh informasi yang saya dapat, saya menemukan beberapa kejanggalan dari keluarga nona Farron."

Kedua halis pemegang nama Idola Aldercapt itu terangkat, hal yang diucapkan informan nya amat menarik untuk di korek.

"_and then?_"

"nona Farron memiliki keluarga yang hancur. Ayahnya bercerai dengan sang ibu, dan sang ibu telah lama meninggalkan keluarganya selama 13 tahun. Sementara itu saya masih mencari keberadaan ibu dari nona Farron."

Dengan sebuah hentakan dari lengan nya yang telah menyentuh meja, Aldercapt bangkit dari tempatnya terduduk. Ia menatap informan nya lekat-lekat sebelum memberinya perintah.

"segera lah cari informasi lanjut soal keberadaan nya!"

* * *

Nabaat mengetuk jemarinya diatas meja kayu dalam ruangan pribadinya, ia menatap Lightning sambil membenarkan frame kaca mata yang ia kenakan, mendorongnya kembali naik pada batang hidung.

"apa kau akan tetap berdiri di sana atau mengatakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Lightning menghirup dalam sebelum mengeluarkan suara tegasnya. Kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca dapat memantulkan bayangan wajah serius Nabaat. Ia meletakan segera sebuah amplop hitam yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian Nabaat. Hingga membuat Nabaat bertanya kembali dengan raut wajah curiganya.

"_what is this_?"

"nyonya Nabaat, sebelum nya aku berhak meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang aku lakukan selama masa-masa ku di tempat kerja."

Dahi Nabaat yang terkerut makin dibuatnya curiga, perasaan berat membuat jantung Nabaat berdetak dengan kencang, terlebih, kalimat yang di sebut Lightning menambah rasa cemasnya.

"_wait a sec—_, apa yang kau maksud?"

Tanpa mempedulukan pertanyaan Nabaat, Lightning memutar tumitnya dan melangkah jauh menuju pintu keluar sebelum berucap kembali.

"selamat tinggal nyonya."

"h-hei!"

Sosok Lightning yang menghilang membuat emosi Nabaat meninggi, 'apa yang dia maksud dengan selamat tinggal?'. Nabaat yang mulai naik pitam membuka sebuah amplop yang diberikan Lightning. Dan ia mendapati sepucuk surat yang diketik rapi oleh aktris utama dari _Cocoon entertaintment_ itu.

_Kepada Manager Cocoon Entertainment_

_Dengan kedatangan surat ini kepada nyonya Jihl Nabaat, manager dari Cocoon Entertainment, saya mengajukan sebuah pengunduran diri dari profesi yang sudah saya lakoni menjadi seorang aktris senior. Saya berharap dengan ini ada seseorang yang dapat menggantikan posisi saya dan berakting lebih baik lagi. saya juga akan mengurusi perceraian dengan aktor Noctis Lucis Caelum sesegera mungkin._

_Trimakasih._

_Hormat saya_

_Lightning Claire Farron._

"bocah ini sungguh-sungguh ingin menjatuhkan CE!"

* * *

Kerlap-kerlip lampu jalanan yang menerangi suasana sore hari di Lucis membuat kota itu terlihat mengkilap. Lightning berjalan menyusuri sepanjang trotoar. Rasa gundah yang menyelimuti pikiranya mengisi suasana kelam menjadi semakin gelap. setelah memberikan surat pengunduran diri pada manager Nabaat, hanya satu hal yang tersisa : memenuhi kata-kata terakhir ayah.

Langkah kaki perlahan yang ia hentakan pada trotoar berwarna abu menuntunnya tak tentu arah. Ia juga masih merasa bimbang, apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia sungguh-sungguh di tuntut untuk keluar dari glamor-nya dunia _entertainment_. Mencari pekerjaan baru? Apa hal ini akan menjadi sebuah _Flash shock_ bagi para awak media? Lightning sungguh bingung, di satu sisi ia butuh dengan pekerjaan nya ini dan untuk menyelamatkan _Cocoon Entertainment_ dari ancaman kebangkrutan yang dinyatakan Aldercapt.

Dan sisi lain—sebenarnya hal ini lah yang membuat Lightning memberanikan niatnya untuk mundur menjadi aktris. Dorongan yang di berikan oleh ayahnya sebagai pesan terakhir.

Dengan sebuah pandangan kosong, kedua mata wanita bersuarai merah muda ini mengarah pada seorang anak lelaki yang hendak menyebrangi _Zebracross_. Kedua pipi yang kembung-kempis menghias wajah manis anak berumur tujuh tahun yang sedang menggendongi ransel berbentuk bonekanya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja, jantung Lightning sekejap berhenti. Kedua bola matanya berubah warna dan hanya menampakan sisi putihnya saja. Sebuah bayangan kilas yang rabun-rabun menampakan anak yang baru saja ia lihat tergeletak dengan tubuh terbelah dua. Darah segar mengalir mengucuri jalanan, hingga teriakan seorang wanita dengan histeris membangunkan Lightning ke dunia nyata.

_**PEEEEEEEEEEEEP—PEEEEEEEEEEEP—**_

Klakson yang diperdengarkan oleh truk besar melaju kencang kearah anak lelaki yang hendak menyebrangi jalanan itu. Dengan sigap, Lightning berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghampiri bocah kecil itu, ia berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa anak tak berdosa itu.

Lightning yang berusaha meraih anak yang kini memasang wajah ketakutan menghadapi cahaya dari lampu depan truk besar yang mengarah padanya. Disaat yang bersamaan, pun' Lightning melompat.

"gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"awas!"

_**CKIIIIIIT—**_

Asap kecil keluar dari ban truk besar itu. Kepala pengemudi yang menungkul akhirnya perlahan bangkit. Tersadar dari pingsan jarak pendeknya ini, sang pengemudi bergegas keluar dari truknya. Dengan wajah panik ia berlari menghampiri seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang kini tergeletak ditengah jalan.

"nona!"

Panggil pengemudi truk itu dengan penuh kekahwatiran, ia perlahan menghampiri Lightning, memperjelas pengelihatan nya, berharap ia tidak menjadi korban dari kelalaian nya dalam bekerja.

Hingga kedua mata sangan pengemudi mendapati wanita yang tergeletak itu memeluki seorang anak, seorang anak lelaki yang mengucurkan air dari kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat.

"kalian baik-baik saja?"

Tanya pengemudi truk itu sekali lagi, bersyukur kedua orang ini selamat dari kejadian pembawa maut yang diakibatkanya.

Sesaat semua orang mengerumuni mereka bertiga. Mengulurkan banyak sekali bantuan, dan yang sebagian nya menegur pengemudi truk untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam mengemudi. Lightning yang merasa pening pada kepalanya dibantu untuk berdiri dengan beberapa orang pria.

"Lightning! Ini Lightning! _Oh my God_!"

Histeris seorang wanita yang berada di samping nya, jujur saja teriakan nya memengangkan kuping.

"ya ampun! Itu tadi hampir saja!"

"anda sungguh hebat!"

"Lightning kau hebat sekali!"

"kau artis yang amat hebat! Yay! Lightning!"

Pujian yang terlontar dari mulut para penggemar yang kebetulan ada di tempat kejadian perkara. Lightning pribadi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah seraya melempar sebuah senyuman lemah pada publik.

"aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku permisi."

Ucapan yang hanya keluar tercetus dari mulut Lightning, ia berjalan cepat menjauhi orang-orang sebelum mereka meminta beberapa foto dan tanda tangan nya. Lightning sudah cukup muak dengan hal itu, jadi ia memilih untuk berjalan jauh menuju trotoar lain.

Setelah berjalan lama dan agak jauh dari publik, Lightning masih tidak merasa enak. Ia merasa banyak sorot mata mengarah padanya, menyadari bahwa yang sedang berjalan itu bukan orang biasa namun incaran masa. Dengan spontan, beberapa wartawan menerobos jalan untuk menyebrang, memberanikan diri demi mendapatkan target mereka.

Tersadar dari kondisi yang sedang meliputinya, Lightning langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, menghindari kamera-kamera yang mulai mengambil gambarnya.

"hei! Nona Lightning! Tunggu!"

Tidak mempedulikan segerombolan wartawan yang berlari di belakangnya, Lightning segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan menekan tombol _Diall_.

"_ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?_"

Sebuah suara yang keluar menyambut panggilan Lightning.

"cepat jemput aku di St. Lilian! Segera! Aku sudah diincar para gerembolan wartawan."

"_laksanakan!_"

* * *

_**Clak—Clak—**_

Bunyi yang mengganggu telinga Noctis, biasanya tak sepagi ini ia bangun dari tidur panjang nya. tidur selama enam jam sudah bisa di sebut tidur panjang jika ia terhindar dari kegiatan padatnya sebagai aktor.

Noctis membenarkan pandangan nya, menyapu keburaman lewat sepasang kelopak mata yang berkedip lebih dari 10 kali. Samar-samar ia sudah melihati Lightning yang memberisi pakaian-pakaian nya. Noctis yang menguap dipaksa bangun karena orang yang berada di hadapan nya itu agak mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"pagi-pagi sekali. Mau kemana?"

Lightning yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Noctis hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat, walau sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengungkapkan tekanan yang sedang ia alami, namun hanya buang-buang waktu berbagi cerita di saat seperti ini.

"oi! _Listen to me!_"

Seru pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini sudah terduduk di samping Lightning yang masih sibuk membenahi separuh barang-barang penting nya. tersinggung dengan tingkah Lightning yang mengacuhkan dirinya, aktor bernama Noctis Lucis Caelum itu menghampiri Lightning dengan sebuah sentuhan pada pundak Lightning. Dengan refleks, wanita bersurai merah muda itu menepis lengan yang berada di pundaknya seraya menghadapi orang keras kepala yang paling benci jika di acuhkan.

"_What again, Noct?_ "

"kau mau pergi kemana? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

"aku—"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah nada dering yang memenuhi ruangan. nada dering yang tak lain berasal dari ponsel Noctis. aktor bersurai hitam-kelam itu masih menyakui ponselnya dalam celana, karena lelah beraktivitas hingga lupa untuk berganti pakaian. Hanya dengan sebuah celana _jeans_ hitam serta _T-shirt_ berwarna serupa ia tertidur.

Jemarinya meraih ponsel genggam dalam saku celana _Jeans _hitam yang ia kenakan. Noctis mengecek penelefon lewat ponselnya, tertulis dengan sebuah _Caps Lock_ "_GRANNY NABAAT"_ serta sebuah gambar yang menunjukan seekor monster berupa _Dinosaur_ hijau yang menyemburkan api lewat mulutnya.

"_Oh Great!_"

Seru Noctis kesal dengan kondisi yang tengah menimpanya. Dengan sebuah ekspresi malas yang di buat, Noctis mengangkat telepon seraya berucap "_Hello?_".

"_Noct! Kau sudah tahu kalau Lightning mengundurkan diri?"_

Kedua mata _Blue Ocean _nya membuka, terbelalak dengan sebuah kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar dari managernya sendiri. sulit di percaya.

"_dia tidak memberitahukan mu?!"_

"aku—tidak..."

Noctis melirik sendu kepada Lightning yang masih sibuk dengan urusan nya. sepertinya wanita itu tidak mendengarkan perbincangan yang hendak dilanjutkanya. Ia tidak menyangka Lightning akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan nya sebagai aktris berbakat luar biasa itu. Dengan keputusan ini Noctis menyadari satu hal, keruntuhan CE akan segera terjadi saat Lightning meninggalkan CE dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, keputusan yang diambilnya sungguh keterlaluan, 'nekad sekali wanita itu'. Sesaat setelah mendesah dengan pasrah, Noctis berseru pelan kepada Nabaat lewat ponselnya.

"dia tidak memberitahukan nya kepada ku."

"_ya-ampun…. By the way, Aku punya berita bagus, segera lah kemari. Aku ingin memperkenalkan mu dengan seseorang."_

"_But—_"

Kedua bola mata _Blue Ocean_ itu masih melekat kepada wanita bersurai merah muda yang kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor, hendak menuruni tangga. Sesuatu dalam batin kecilnya berteriak untuk mengejarnya, namun teriakan itu tenggelam seketika saat benaknya berucap 'biarkan'.

Lightning yang menjinjing kopernya berjalan menuruni tangga, ia hendak membuka pintu, namun jemari yang menggenggam gagang pintu itu perlahan bergetar. ia menggigit bawah bibirnya.

'_ia tidak peduli—seharusnya aku tahu itu. Aku harus berhenti tuk berharap.'_

Setetes air mata terjatuh membasahi pipi, Lightning memejam rapat kedua kelopak matanya.

"_I don't need your 'farewell'— let me be the one who say goodbye."_

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N : HUEEEEEEEEE MAAP KALO GAJE uhuhuhuhu saya lagi stuck di akhir kalimat TTATT dan betewe, The Eden's Calling udah update kok, monggo di check *mendadak moodnya berubah*.**

**Ok R&amp;R Please *wajah sendu*.**


End file.
